This invention relates to a portable electronic device used as an auxiliary storage device such as a memory card inserted into the master unit of information equipment, as well as an entertainment system such as a entertainment station having a function for storing game data or the like in an auxiliary storage device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interactive portable electronic device with combined fixed and programmable conversation and related download capabilities.
A portable electronic device or slave serving as an auxiliary storage device such as a conventional video card used upon being inserted into the master of information equipment such as a entertainment machine is equipped with an interface for making a connection to the console (master) of the information equipment and a non-volatile storage element for storing data.
A conventional memory card according to the prior art has control means for controlling the operation of the memory card, a connector for making a connection to a terminal provided in a slot of information equipment or the like, and a non-volatile memory for storing data. The connector and the non-volatile memory are connected to the control means.
The control means is constituted by a microcomputer, by way of example. A flash memory such as an EEPROM, for example, is used as the non-volatile memory. There are also instances where the interface for the connection to the information equipment or the like employs a microcomputer as control means for interpreting protocols.
The memory card merely has a console connection interface for connection to the console of the information equipment or the like, and a memory interface for input and output of data to and from the non-volatile memory.
Further, the conventional entertainment station such as a TV game station for home use has a function for storing game data and the like in an auxiliary storage device. The above-mentioned memory card is used also as an auxiliary storage device of such a entertainment station.
A conventional entertainment station uses a memory card as an auxiliary storage device. This conventional entertainment station 1 has a console accommodated within a substantially quadrangular case and is constituted by a centrally provided disk mounting unit in which is mounted an optical disk serving as a recording medium on which the application program of a video game has been recorded, a reset switch for resetting the game at will, a power-supply switch, a disk operating switch manipulated for mounting the optical disk, and two slots, by way of example.
The memory card used as an auxiliary storage device is inserted into the slots so that the results of a game, for example, that has been run on the entertainment station, are sent from control means (CPU) and written to the non-volatile memory. An arrangement may also be adopted in which a plurality of control devices (controllers) are connected to the slots, thereby enabling a plurality of users to play competitive games against one another at the same time.
Consideration has been given to providing a slave, which is connected utilizing the memory-card slot of an entertainment station or the like serving as the master, not only with the storage function of an auxiliary storage device but also with a function for executing programs such as games. Such a slave can also be used as a portable electronic device as is, and by making it easy to communicate with other equipment, a wider range of applications can be achieved. This in turn can stimulate new demand.
The present invention, which has been devised in view of these circumstances, has as its object to provide a portable electronic device and an entertainment system, wherein the portable electronic device is capable of being connected to a master, can be used even as a stand-alone slave and readily communicates with other items of equipment. The portable electronic device retains an interactive conversation mode with limited learning capabilities and downloading features.
A portable electronic device is equipped with an interface for making a connection to a master having a program executing function, the portable electronic device comprising program storage means for storing a program, control means for controlling execution of the program, display means for displaying information in accordance with the program executed, and operation input means for operating the program, wherein a program capable of being executed independently by a slave is transmitted by an operation performed during execution of the program of the master.
Further, a portable electronic device is equipped with an interface for making a connection to a master having a program executing function, the portable electronic device comprising program storage means for storing a program, control means for controlling execution of the program, display means for displaying information in accordance with the program executed, and operation input means for operating the program, wherein an object in the program of the master is moved to display means of a slave by an operation performed during execution of the program.
An entertainment system a master having a program executing function and a slave equipped with an interface for making a connection to the master, wherein the master has control means for transferring information accompanying execution of the program to the slave and for reading in information from the slave, and the slave has program storage means for storing a program, control means for controlling execution of the program, display means for displaying information in accordance with the program executed, and operation input means for operating the program, wherein a program capable of being executed independently by the slave is transmitted by an operation during execution of the program of the master.
Further, the program, capable of being executed independently by the slave, comprises data representing a character. The character data comprises a dictionary and a sentence generator cooperating with the dictionary to form sentences. Upon execution of the program and operation of the portable device, the dictionary is modified by operation of the portable device. The dictionary comprises words and attributes associated with the words which are modified upon operation of portable device.
One implementation of the above system creates a virtual pet. Unlike prior art virtual pets, the present invention virtual pet includes an interactive conversation capability with user customized learning. In addition, the portable device includes various novel downloading and dictionary updating features.